


Spellbound by a Song Bird

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [31]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), Bombshells (Comics), DCU, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Zatanna's determined to have a good night out, she just wasn't expecting it to go so well!





	Spellbound by a Song Bird

Zatanna walked out of her hotel room intent on two things:

  1. To have a delightful time, without John Constantine; it was the first time in a few years that she was determined to have a good time and not wallow on her failed relationship with him.
  2. To stay out long enough to give her nosy cousin the impression that she did have a social life.



Zatanna fully expected to fail dismally at both, but she figured that she could look fabulous and enjoy the booze. Also she could enjoy being, for a change, being twenty-five, and enjoy actually acting her age.

Zatanna Zatara, the youngest most powerful sorceress, youngest member of the Justice League; also an open identity member, a successful show woman, and dismally alone. That was something her cousin took the liberty of rubbing her face in since hers’ and John’s terrible break up some years back. In hindsight, dating a man who was a walking train wreck and being only barely legally an adult might not have been the best thing to do. Especially when Constantine was better friends with Zed.

Zatanna walked through the rain of Starling City until she found a hole in the wall jazz club, which seemed like a safe place to spend a few hours rather than running around out in the February rain just to prove a point. Leaving her coat at the door she sauntered up to the bar, while a husky voice sang something soft, strong, and beautiful. Once she was seated Zatanna ordered a martini; something she was terribly fond of, and leaned back to enjoy the atmosphere.

Her eyes though were assaulted with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen though, and Zatanna wasn’t seated she’d have tripped.

The woman was that cliché curvy, lithe figure, toned and gorgeous, while looking delicate and strong. Her sunny gold hair was in loose curls, which were drawn back by a brilliant red carnation pin. The black, buttoned pencil skirt was slitted up the side, and it would’ve looked slutty but looked tasteful on the blonde, with her plaid shirt revealing a hint of a black lingerie bra beneath, black gloves, and a tattoo on her left arm Zatanna couldn’t make out. But the real thing which had Zatanna about undone was this girl’s thigh high fishnets in vintage heels. Between the siren’s voice and the angel body Zatanna knew she was in over her head, so she opted to just enjoy the performance and enjoy watching the singer.

“The Black Canary of the Birds of Prey ladies and gentlemen!” the patron announced in a husky tone when the band finished their performance. “Now for our special guest, Josie and the Pussy Cats, in five.”

Zatanna chuckled as she crossed her legs, when a curvy blonde siddled up next to her. Zatanna did a double take to see it was the singer she had been checking out.

“Hey,” the young blonde smiled, she was stunning, her make up was of the forties’ style, her eyes were azur, her lips a rouge which should’ve been illegal or kissed, and the noir make up around her eyes was thick. “I saw you watching me.”

“Wasn’t hiding it,” Zatanna chuckled.

“Whiskey neat Earl,” she called out to the bartender.

“You got it sweetie,” the man said fondly.

“I’m a regular act here,” the blonde said when Zatanna lifted a brow at here.

“I’m just surprised you weren’t carded,” she omitted. The girl was by no means a baby face, but Zatanna seriously doubted that the woman was older than herself.

“I am twenty-three! I turned it today, thank you,” the blonde chuckled.

“You do not look it,” Zatanna said and lounged back allowing her eyes to roam over the woman.

“Dinah, Dinah Lance,” she smiled.

“Zatanna,” she returned.

“I know, we’ve met a few times,” the girl said.

“We have? I doubt it, I would remember someone as beautiful as you.” Zatanna chuckled.

“Thank you, for both the compliment and insult, we’ve worked together, I’m usually more… badass than now,” she said. Zatanna froze.

“I thought that was just a stage name.”

“It’s a double act darling,” the Black Canary smiled coyly.

“Your father is a detective, you work with…”

“So you do remember, that makes this now terribly less awkward,” Dinah decided.

Zatanna chuckled. “I didn’t recognize you.”

“I didn’t recognize you until I got closer either,” Dinah said.

“Mmm, now what?” Zatanna chuckled.

“Well, judging by the way you’re looking at me, and how I’m looking at you, we should get out of here,” Dinah whispered leaning forward, her hand resting on Zatanna’s knee. “Preferably before those cats get on stage,” Dinah mused conspiratorially.

“Not a Cat lover?” Zatanna mused leaning forward.

“Are you?” Black Canary jeered.

“I prefer song birds,” Zatanna omitted. She stole a kiss from those full lips which had other woman surging forward so her gloved fingers dove into Zatanna’s curls. Zatanna deepened the kiss as she pulled the other woman’s legs apart slightly to scoot forward, already she could feel the heat, even as she tugged on Dinah’s lip. The younger was the one to pull away.

“Let’s get out of here,” Dinah panted as the Pussy Cats started playing.

“My hotel is a few blocks away,” Zatanna murmured.

“My apartment is across the street,” Dinah countered. Zatanna didn’t argue as she paid her tab and got up on unsteady legs before grabbing her coat to follow Dinah.

“I should inform you that it’s been a while,” Zatanna said as they walked out into the misty ran of the city.

“I’ll get you warmed up,” Dinah promised. Zatanna caught the other woman’s hand and spun her back into her as she kissed her thoroughly.

“I didn’t say I needed warming up,” Zatanna whispered huskily when she had the blonde leaning heavily against her chest. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun, Zatanna decided as she allowed Dinah to drag her to the apartment complex across the street and shove her up against the walls of the apartment.


End file.
